Throwing Caution to the Wind
by castingcurses
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Modern day OutlawQueen AU. Regina Mills and Robin Locksley have a platonic friendship and simple lives, until they decide to spice things up in the bedroom... with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before you read this, I wanted to say that this originally started out as a one-shot in my collection until people started requesting more and/or wanted it to become a fanfic. I decided to combine it with another idea that I had been toying with but just couldn't come up with a plot for.**

 **I may do some skipping around in time with this idea since going day-to-day would get kinda boring. I'm also not sure how long it'll be. However, I really hope you enjoy! I also apologize in advanced since I'm not the best at writing smut as some of my fellow fanfic writers. I promise to try and deliver though.**

 **I also changed a few details with the first chapter that you may have read as a one-shot, mostly to accommodate for a longer fic and to add in the starting details for the second idea I said I had added in to the mix.**

 **Anyways, I apologize for the long introduction, as I normally don't have those. I'll let you get to reading! Please give me your feedback! ;)**

* * *

Robin always looked forward to Friday evenings. He got a few days' break from work and used the time to unwind and relax, usually with his best friend, Regina, who he had met four years ago when he'd moved to take a new job in New York City. They are neighbors, and live across the hall from one another in the same apartment complex and from the beginning, they'd hit it off. Robin had later discovered that she owned what became to be his favorite bookstore a block away. After their first few weeks of getting to know each other, Regina had invited him over one Friday night for dinner since she knew he had been stressed out with his new job and that was how the tradition had started.

Four years later, here they were on yet another Friday evening. Instead of going out and doing something fun with their other friends, they liked to close themselves into one of their apartments, order Chinese or pizza, and watch a movie. Usually, the movie went unwatched and served as background noise, because Robin usually was doing something on his computer for his business and Regina typically read.

Tonight, they pull up Netflix and Robin chooses a random movie that might be good, but he wouldn't know because he has some last minute things to work on before he officially stops working this weekend. They watch a little as they eat their Chinese and then they go about their various activities.

Regina stretches out on the couch and puts her feet in Robin's lap and he lays his laptop over her ankles. She produces a book from her bag, since they're in his apartment, and begins reading. Robin glances over to see what she's got. Last week, she was rereading _The Great Gatsby_ and now she has, surprisingly, _Fifty Shades of Grey_ in her hands. Robin's brow raises, shocked at her choice of a book. Sometimes, Regina had been known to pick up a sappy romantic novel every once in a while, but seeing her holding porn in prose form was rather bewildering.

"You didn't strike me as the type who'd read a book like that," Robin remarks. He thinks he sees the skin on her beautifully sculpted cheekbones tinge red.

Regina narrows her eyes and Robin expects her usual witty comment, but it doesn't come. Instead, she says, "Emma was going on about how good of a read it was. I decided I'd try it."

"And?" Robin asks, wondering what she thinks of it. The pages look worn, some of the corners folded too many times to be considered a previous bookmark. Besides, Robin knows Regina hates bending the pages of her books. Something tells him she has read this one more than once, which is surprising, because despite Emma being Regina's other best friend, they're completely opposite and Regina never likes the books that Emma suggests she reads.

"And, honestly, it's terrible," Regina replies, wrinkling her nose in disgust. It's the response Robin was looking for, but he's still shocked to see she's still reading it, despite how awful she says it is. Maybe there is a piece of her that likes it, fueled by the erotic content of the book. That has to be it.

Robin smirks at her reaction, finding it cute how she was trying to act like she hated the book she held in her hands. "Then why are you still reading it?" he asks, tipping his head to the side. He knows it'll irk her and that's why he asks it.

The question seems to throw Regina off guard and if he wasn't sure about spotting a blush earlier, Robin can't miss the one he's seeing on Regina's face now.

"I-I'm still waiting on a new shipment of books for my shop and I have nothing new to read," Regina replied and Robin can definitely tell that she's lying, but he doesn't press it any further. He simply throws her a smirk, watching as she narrows her warm brown eyes at him, and laughs before turning his gaze to his laptop again.

Once Robin finishes up his work, he sets his laptop down on the coffee table and begins rubbing Regina's feet, which rest over his lap in adorable little rainbow polk-a-dot socks that look like they're made for a middle school girl rather than a grown, thirty-year-old woman, but it's adorable nonetheless and they go well with the tie-dye shirt she's wearing that advertises the bookstore she owns.

Eventually, Regina sets her book down and removes her legs out of Robin's lap. Then, she lays her head there and snuggles up beneath the blanket she's taken from the back of his couch. He needs no further instruction, he knows what to do. Gently, he cards his fingers through Regina's silky, dark hair. It effortlessly glides between his fingertips as he massages her scalp. Regina sighs and relaxes against him and stays quiet and still for a long time.

"Are you getting sleepy?" Robin asks quietly when he hears Regina's breathing beginning to deepen and become level. He continues to play with her hair, twisting the soft locks around his fingers.

"Yeah," Regina replies and Robin can hear the exhaustion rasping in her voice.

Robin smiles and gently lifts her into his arms. Her head rolls against his shoulder as he picks her up and begins to carry her upstairs. "You can stay here tonight," he says as he slowly makes his way up the steps, careful not to jostle her much. "I'll let you change into some of my clothes."

When he reaches the bedroom, he sets Regina down on the duvet and heads to the dresser to fetch pajamas for both of them. For himself he grabs a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and for Regina, he grabs a pair of old boxers and a t-shirt. He hands the clothing to Regina who's sprawled out on the bed, half-asleep. She gets up and saunters into the bathroom. While she's changing, Robin sheds his clothes and puts his pajamas on before crawling into bed.

When she returns moments later, she looks so small in his clothing. The t-shirt reaches her mid-thigh and hides all of her beautiful, feminine curves because of how it hangs, baggy on her body. Robin smiles as she crawls into bed next to him and snuggles right up against his side. She lays her head against his shoulder and closes her eyes.

"Goodnight, Regina," he says. They may only be best friends, but they have a platonic relationship. They're affectionate and intimate, but not sexual, although Robin would be lying if he said he hasn't pictured fucking his best friend. He imagines she's good in bed, and with a body like that, she's certainly beautiful, and he imagines she would feel quite amazing wrapped around his cock.

Robin doesn't ponder it long and forces himself to stop before he gets too carried away. Instead, he plays with Regina's hair and rubs her back to distract himself from his thoughts. He stops when he realizes Regina's eyelids have stopped their fluttering and her breathing has fallen into a slow, deep pattern. Once he's sure that she really has fallen asleep, Robin wraps both of his arms around her slender body and joins her in slumber.

About an hour later, Robin wakes to Regina shifting in the bed. She turns onto her back, causing his embrace to break. He adjusts so he's on his side and he wraps his arms around her again. Regina instantly relaxes into his embrace with her head resting against his and her hair tickling his nose. Robin drapes an arm over her belly, drawing soothing circles to calm her down once again, to send her back into the depths of sleep.

After five minutes of this, Regina's hand grips his as she laces their fingers together. Robin rubs the back of Regina's hand with his thumb and it draws a sleepy smile onto her lips. Damn, he really wants to kiss those lips. They're plump and soft and perfect and he has often wondered what they'd feel like on his. Robin knows better, however, especially while she's asleep. He sighs and closes his eyes again, knowing he should fall back to sleep before he does something stupid.

He's about to doze off again when Regina's hand slips from his grip. She whimpers in her slumber and abruptly clenches his wrist. Robin thinks she's having a nightmare and is about to try his best to comfort her when suddenly, her grip slackens and her fingers slowly stroke the skin on his wrist. He settles in again, prepared to find sleep once more when her hand begins moving his.

What is she doing?

Robin realizes within seconds, in a frenzy of surprised horror, just _where_ she is placing his hand. He feels her move it from its place on her belly into the hem of the boxers she's wearing.

 _Oh shit._

Robin frowns and his heart begins to race. He feels his entire body begin to ignite, pressed into gear by the images that flash through his mind of Regina moaning and arching her back, her breasts pressing against the t-shirt she's wearing, nipples erect against the fabric, all because of him and his skillful fingers. Regina has just placed his hand over her nether regions but Robin knows he can't do that to her, not while she is asleep and unaware of what she is doing. Robin frowns and begins to move his hand away, but Regina's fingers deftly snatch his and places them right back where they were.

" _Robin_..." she murmurs, a needy gasp leaving her lips. His eyes widen, mouth dropping open. Is she simply saying his name because he's lying right beside her with his hand down her pants or is she really dreaming about him? Robin feels his sweatpants growing tight as his gaze snaps to her face. Her eyes are closed and she's still got that serene, sleeping appearance, but her brow is kneaded, awaiting the pleasure she's seeking.

This is bad. Very, _very_ bad.

He can't do this. As much as he wants to bring her pleasure–among other things–this has to stop. This isn't the way it should be. Robin tries once again to pull his hand away, but his attempts are in vain for she stops him again.

Maybe he should wake her up? No, he knows that would humiliate her, but then, if she woke up to his hand down her pants, that would be ten times worse.

"Robin, _please_..." Regina whimpers, pressing her hand more firmly on top of his. "I-I need you."

He glances at her face again. She's still asleep, yet he knows he isn't going to free himself of this pleasurable torture unless he gives her what she wants.

Cursing himself silently, he slips his hand beneath the hem of her panties and _oh_ , she's so wet. He glides his fingers through her folds, quickly locating her clit. He presses his thumb against it and watches as Regina arches her back and hisses, her hips bucking against his hand. Robin bites his lip, giving her clit another firm rub. Regina moans and her nails dig into his arm.

Feeling a little more confident, Robin picks up the pace. He sets a steady rhythm, his thumb drawing circles around the sensitive bud. Regina buries her head against Robin's neck and her warm breath against his skin sends shivers down his spine. Her fingers come up to grip his shirt as she hangs on for dear life as he pleasures her.

"Robin," she moans, her voice slow and drawn out, drunk on pleasure, as his thumb glides over her clit again and again. Her hips rock against his hand as she tries to relieve herself of the tight, hot coil of pleasure he's caused. "P-Please... I need- I need more."

Robin realizes this isn't going to end anytime soon. She's living whatever erotic fantasy her brain has conjured, but he can't do this to her. He's already gone to far. "Not while you're asleep," he whispers, pulling his hand away. "In the morning, if this is still what you want, I'll give it to you."

Regina whimpers in disappointment, pulling herself closer to Robin, but then she settles back in. She still pants, her breath hot and heavy and inviting against his neck. Robin's sweatpants have become five sizes too small and his erection throbs like it could explode, preventing him from settling in, too. For a solid minute, he lies in his spot, listening to Regina's whimpers until she finally, she shoots up in bed.

"Oh shit," she says, placing her head in her hands. "What the fuck have I done?"

Robin sits up as well. "Regina? Are you okay?" he asks.

"I... uh... I'm fine," she says. Peering through the darkness, Robin can see the way her face is flushed and she knows what he's done. He's about to apologize when she speaks again. "I made you, uh, pleasure me, didn't I?" she asks, hiding her face again.

"It's not entirely on you," Robin says, hesitantly pulling Regina into his arms. "I should've had more self-control. I'm sorry." He kisses her head. "It's not your fault."

"I shouldn't have read that damn book here," Regina goes on, as if she hasn't heard him. "Then this wouldn't have happened. Robin, I'm so sorry for making you do that."

"Stop that," Robin says, running his hand through her hair. He settles her body between his legs and presses her head to his chest. Regina cuddles against him and sighs. "You may have put my hand there but it was my responsibility to respect your body and I didn't. For that, I am sorry. I should have been able to control myself."

Regina let's a slow breath pass through her lips. She rests her hand on Robin's abdomen and gently traces her fingers there. Her entire body is tense and Robin isn't sure if it's from sexual tension or embarrassment. Speaking of both of those things, he surely hopes she can't feel his erection, but he should have thought about that before he settled her body between his legs. He rests his chin on top of her head and gently rubs her back, hoping to distract both of them from his evident desire. If she notices it, she doesn't say anything.

"Let's both try to get some sleep and forget this happened, okay?" he suggests.

"Okay," Regina says, her voice quiet and innocent, a far cry from the moans he had heard escaping her lips earlier.

The both lay down together, curled up beneath the covers. A tense silence passes between them, one Robin tries to distract himself from by closing his eyes and trying to find sleep. He might've been able to, if it weren't for Regina's tossing and turning. "Everything alright?"

Regina sighs and crosses her legs together like a child would when they really had to pee. But Robin knew her reasons were not as innocent. "Yeah. Just a little, um, frustrated.

Robin understands perfectly. He's quite sexually frustrated himself at the moment, thanks to Regina and knowing she feels that tension as well doesn't help.

"I'm never reading _Fifty Shades of Grey_ before bed ever again," Regina huffs, rolling onto her side.

Robin chuckles in amusement. "That must be one erotic book," he says. Regina rolls over and slaps him playfully on the chest. "Ow," Robin says, feigning hurt. "You wound me, milady."

Regina wrinkles her nose and glares at him. "It's actually one of the dumbest books I've ever read, but when your sex life is as dry as mine..." she trails off. "Never mind."

"No, I get it. It's been ages since I've had sex," Robin says. "Sometimes, it really sucks when you don't have someone to go to when you want it."

Regina nods and heaves a sigh, staying quiet for a moment. "Do you think-?" she cuts herself off immediately. "Never mind, that's a really dumb question."

By looking at the tightness in her face, Robin knows the question she was about to ask. He knows she was just about to ask if they could have sex, but she had been scared out of it, probably thinking he would say no. But damn it she had about offered and he was so close to finally getting what he's shamefully thought about for four years–sex with Regina Mills.

"Do you need some help?" He dares to ask, biting his lip as he watches Regina, waiting for an answer.

She looks up, her face a mixture of shock and relief. "I guess I could use that," she says, her voice a bit shaky.

"You're sure?" Robin inquires, just wanting to make sure that this is truly what she wants from him.

He watches, his eyes never leaving hers as she slowly nods and bites her lip. "I've already thrown caution to the wind. Where's the hurt in it now?"

Robin doesn't waste any time, but he decides to take things step by step. He doesn't want to get too carried away and he isn't sure how far Regina wants him to go. He slowly slips his hand back into the hem of her panties and finds that she's still wet. His fingers teasingly run through her slick folds before he presses his thumb against her clit. She hisses, teeth clenching as she throws her head back against his shoulder.

Biting his lip, Robin begins tracing slow, teasing circles around her clit, causing her hips to rock against his hand, trying to relieve the tension she feels. A slow, sultry moan escapes her lips, which she quickly bites to prevent herself from making more noise. Oh, no, Robin wants to hear her noises of pleasure. He's determined to hear what he's doing to her.

Robin nudges his nose against Regina's cheek as his face presses into her silky hair. He finds his way to her neck and latches his lips around her perfect, olive skin. He sucks her supple flesh into his mouth, nipping at it gently before swirling his tongue around her skin to soothe the bite, picking up the same pace as he kisses along her neck that his hand holds down below. He quickens the pace of his thumb and swipes it over her slick bundle of nerves. And it works. She releases her bite on her bottom lip and moans. It's long and low and needy, a cry for more. He plans to deliver fully.

"Robin..." she says breathlessly as he kisses up her neck and nibbles on her earlobe.

"Tell me..." he murmurs, sucking on that spot right below her ear. He feels Regina's legs begin to shake and he stops his movements to prevent her from orgasming, his hand stills, cupping her down below. This causes her to whimper and her thighs hug his hand to her sex. Robin isn't nearly done with her yet and can't have her coming that quickly. "Tell me what I was doing to you in your dream."

"Who said it was about you?" Regina asks, rocking her hips a little, trying to get Robin to finish her off. "Damn you, I was so close!" she whines.

"I know, that's why I stopped because I'm not done with you yet," Robin whispers against her ear. "And, to answer your question, I heard you say my name... several times."

Regina sighs, taking a moment to catch her breath. "Fine," she says. "You were pleasuring me with your tongue and your fingers," she admits. "Your beard was scraping my skin and it felt incredible."

Robin bites his lip and pulls away from her, sitting up in bed. Regina gives him a disappointed look until Robin says. "I guess I'd better give the lady what she wants." He throws her a mischievous smirk before throwing the blankets off of them and crawling down to the end of the bed. He hooks his fingers into the hems of the boxers that he had given her to wear earlier. He pulls them down her long, slender legs, leaving her sex clad in only her lacy black panties. Smirking, Robin removes her sexy undergarment to fully expose her to him.

She's slick, shaven, and throbbing between her legs and Robin takes a moment to simply take in the fact that this is no dream, he's actually about to eat out Regina Mills. He kisses up her inner thighs, making sure the stubble on his face scrapes her skin, just to tease her so she can anticipate the moment when he finally gives her pleasure. A low moan escapes her lips and Robin's cock jerks almost painfully at such a sweet sound.

Finally, Robin runs his tongue through her silky folds. He moves the lips apart, providing room for his mouth to pleasure her fully. Regina gasps and her hands fly into his hair, tugging gently on his golden locks, nails scratching his scalp. After running his tongue up and down the length of her sex, he latches his lips around her clit and sucks, hard.

Regina inhales sharply and her pelvis presses against his mouth, wanting more. Robin's tongue slowly circles her clit as he fingers find their way into the mix. He plunges one inside of her wet heat and lazily pumps it in and out of her.

"Yes, R-Robin... just like that," Regina pants, her legs tightening around either side of his head, her hands still fisted in his hair.

Robin adds a second finger and curls them upwards so they hit that special spot inside of her and he picks up his pace considerably. Regina practically screams as his fingers hit that place, combined with him sucking on her clit and teasing her with his tongue. Wet sucking sounds fill the room as Robin puts his everything into pleasuring her. It doesn't take long before Regina convulses in an orgasm. Her legs shake, and her head is thrown back when Robin lifts his head to watch her come, his fingers slowing to lazily pump her as she rides out her orgasm and comes against his fingers. He's never seen an orgasm so extravagant before.

Regina's legs still quiver long after her orgasm has passed. Robin removes his fingers from inside of her and feels Regina's eyes on him as he licks them clean. "How was that?" he asks, watching as her sides heave as she catches her breath. Her face is flushed and her eyes have that look of fulfillment.

"You'll pass," she says playfully, a smirk playing over her lips.

"Just a pass?" Robin asks, propping himself up against the pillows. Regina chuckles as she crawls into his lap and straddles him.

"Maybe a little more than a pass," she gives him, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning closer to him, tempting him by biting her lips and giving him bedroom eyes. It was a good thing they were in the bedroom.

"I think the fact that you're crawling back for more means that you quite enjoyed yourself," Robin says. He grips her ass and squeezes it playfully before trailing his hands beneath the big t-shirt she wore. His t-shirt. The dwindling amount of clothing she wore wasn't going to be the only thing that would be his after tonight. He has high hopes of making her his tonight. After four years, her body will be his.

"Well," Regina starts, "that was the best orgasm I've ever had."

"I bet it was," Robin says with a smirk. He leans in, teasingly brushing his lips against hers before ducking his head to kiss her neck. "And it's not the last one you'll have tonight either if you'd like me to continue."

Regina smirks in return and that little minx begins grinding her hips against his erection. Robin moans and pulls her flush against his chest. "Then what are you waiting for? I'm not done with you yet, Locksley," she says in a raspy, sultry tone, tipping her head to the side. She lets him kiss her neck for a moment longer as she continues to tease him by rubbing up against him. Then, she places her hands on either side of his face and lifts his head up so that he could look her in the eyes.

She has such beautiful eyes. Like drops of warm chocolate, flecked with golden caramel. Now, they're dark with desire, but still enchanting, alluring. He stares into those gorgeous pools of amber, his forehead resting against hers as her thumbs stroke his cheeks. The tension between them seems to crackle in the air, waiting to be unleashed like bolts of lightning.

"Kiss me."

She breathes those words out softly and her breath sends shivers down Robin's spine as it tickles his chin. He doesn't need to be asked twice. He's dreamt of this moment for ages and now, those plump, dark pink lips are finally his for the taking.

Robin claims what is his in a searing kiss, his lips sealing around hers. Her mouth is warm and soft, her lips moving eagerly against his. She tastes a bit like the popcorn and wine they had earlier, and a bit minty, like toothpaste. But there was something there, something uniquely Regina that made Robin want her more. He nibbles on her bottom lip and flicks his tongue out to soothe, it is a request for entrance into her mouth, which she gladly gives. Their tongues explore one another in a heated frenzy as their kiss grows fiery with desire and they kiss for several long moments until the need for oxygen pulls them apart.

Robin rests his forehead against Regina's as he catches his breath. His hands slowly trace along her sides beneath her shirt, which he slowly begins to pull over her head. Regina raises her arms and allows the too big t-shirt to come off, exposing the rest of her because she'd taken her bra off to sleep.

Robin pulls back, his eyes drinking in every inch of skin bared to him. She's truly a work of art and the most beautiful woman Robin has ever seen, no doubt about it. Robin's hands slowly begin exploring and her smooth, silky skin glides effortlessly underneath his fingertips. She's all feminine curves and it's inexplicably beautiful.

Gently, Robin lifts his hands and cups Regina's breasts. They're smaller than they appear and Regina seems a bit self conscious of that for she watches Robin's face with growing intensity now that he's paying attention to them. Despite being smaller than he imagined, Robin finds he is not in the least bit disappointed. Her breasts are perky and round, and they fit perfectly in the palms of his hands.

"You're beautiful, Regina," Robin tells her, his eyes meeting hers once again as the pads of his thumbs brush over her nipples. "And so sexy. I'd be lying if I said I haven't pictured you in my bed like this."

"I know you have. I've come to recognize your lustful looks over the past few years," Regina says with a smirk, laughing when Robin's smug expression turns to one of shock. "Don't worry, dear," she says, and the way that pet name is spoken makes him harden even more, "I've often wondered what you'd feel like inside of me, what your hands would feel like on my body..." she grabs his hands which have stilled on her breasts and drags them downwards, over her flat stomach, down her thighs. Robin moves his hand around her to her behind and gropes her ass. "…how your lips would feel on mine."

She leans in and captures his lips with such an intensity that his head spins. Robin rolls them over suddenly and lays Regina down, kissing her deeply and drinking of her lips as positions himself in between her legs. He moves from her mouth and latches his lips around one of her dusky pink nipples. He laps at it and it hardens beneath his expert tongue. His other hand moves to her other breast and his index finger and thumb pinch the other nipple until it hardens beneath his fingertips.

He quickly discovers that Regina has very sensitive breasts. Beneath his finger and tongue, she arches her back into his touch, begging for more as her chest presses against him. Robin gropes her breast and massages it as his tongue flicks the other, continuing to tease her.

"Robin..." she groans as he pulls away to smile at her.

"You're sensitive there, huh?" he asks with a prideful smirk, glad to know he was bringing her all of this pleasure.

Regina simply smirks. "I think you're wearing way too much clothing," she says instead of answering his question. "Why am I the only one who's naked?" Not waiting for a response, she pulls Robin's shirt over his head and shoves his sweatpants down his legs.

Robin laughs and kicks them off, clad in only his boxers now. He leans back in and captures Regina's lips again, the moan in the back of her throat music is music to his ears as their lips fuse together. As he kisses her, Robin rocks his hips against hers, the only thing separating their sexes being his boxers, but the sensation still feels amazing and Robin can only imagine what it'll feel like when he's buried inside of her.

Their tongues tangle together as their kiss grows sloppy and needy. Robin pulls at Regina's bottom lip and elicits another moan from her. He's so wrapped up in the feel of her hot, wet mouth on his that it takes him a moment to register the feeling of her small hand wrapping around his cock, pumping him lazily.

"Regina," he whispers against her lips, parting for a breath of air before kissing her again. Regina responds with a low moan, her free hand wrapping around his waist, nails tickling his back as she runs her fingertips over his skin.

Finally, Regina breaks the kiss and their lips pop as they release each other. Her hand still pumps up and down his length, lazily pleasuring him. Robin smiles down at the naked woman under him, still trying to process that this was actually happening. Regina's eyes never leave his as she picks up the pace and a devilish smirk crosses her lips which were bruised and swollen from too many kisses.

"What?" Robin asks with a small chuckle, leaning in to kiss that smirk away. "What's got you so smug."

"Oh, nothing," Regina replies nonchalantly. "Now, roll over." She puts all her strength into getting him to flip onto his back. She places her knees on his tones abdomen and her hands move to his arms and she flips him over, though, Robin goes willingly.

"I like it when you take initiative. It's sexy," Robin remarks as Regina pulls his boxers down and throws them aside. His erection springs free and stands to attention.

Regina's lips curl into a sly smile and she looks like the cat who swallowed a canary. "Good," she says before she takes Robin in hand again. She lazily pumps him, once, twice, before bringing his length to her plump lips.

Robin watches, mesmerized, as her dark pink lips wrap around the tip. Regina's tongue swirls around the head and Robin throws his head back with a groan. Damn this woman. She was too good. Her lips slowly take in more of him and her tongue swirls deliciously so along his shaft. The look Regina gives him is to die for and Robin thinks he could cum just from that. Her hand and tongue work in unison as she pumps him and bobs her head up and down his throbbing erection. Now he really was going to–

"Regina," Robin says abruptly, delving his fingers into her hair. She releases him from her mouth with a pop of her lips against his tip. "I want to be inside of you when I come."

Robin picks Regina up and places her underneath of him again. He slowly guides himself inside of her and they both moan as he slides inside of her. Regina is snug around him, it's a tight fit and he's stretching her, but she assures him that she can handle it.

Robin captures her lips once again as he begins thrusting, moving smoothly in and out of her wet heat. It feels incredible to have her wrapped around every inch of his length and she takes him in fully, her legs around his hips and her heels digging into his buttocks as he thrusts at a steady pace.

"Regina, you feel so good," he murmurs, nibbling at her lips. "Damn..." he says before burying his head in her neck and picking up the pace.

As he thrusts harder, the sound of skin on skin fills the room, accompanied by the cacophony of their moans and groans.

"Yes, oh Robin! Right there!" she shouts as she digs her nails into his back and rakes them downwards. His back stings and tingles in pleasurable pain and he knows he's going to have angry red marks there in the morning, which he will gladly wear as a reminder of this night.

Robin continues to keep his fast, steady rhythm as he places open mouthed kisses along Regina's neck, licking, sucking, and biting to create a memorable mark on her that she can have come morning to remind her of this wonderful time. The bed rocks with their movements and the headboard bangs against the wall. Robin feels bad for the neighbors having to endure the sounds of him having sex in the middle of the night but can't bring himself to care enough to do something about it. He's enjoying himself too damn much.

"Robin, I'm going to-to—" She's already coming before she can finish her sentence.

"Let go, baby," Robin says, feeling close to the edge himself. He gives a few powerful thrusts until Regina's legs are shaking and her walls are spasming around his cock. It's enough to make him cum, too, and Regina milks him for everything he has.

As they catch their breaths, Robin leans his head against Regina's, his dick beginning to soften inside of her. Finally, he pulls out and lays down beside her, welcoming her into his arms as she rolls into his side.

"That was...incredible," he says, his hand running along the gentle curve of her spine. She looks up at him with a pleased smirk and Robin leans in, kissing it off of her lips.

"I think I'm going to have to keep you," Regina says after he pulls away. She lays her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. "I expect round two tomorrow morning."

Robin laughs and gives her ass a squeeze. "You got it," he says.

Eventually, the two of them drift off to sleep, basking in the post-coital afterglow of what was surely going to spice up their friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry an update for this has come so slowly! As I explained when I updated** ** _A_** ** _Queen Among Thieves_** **I have been suffering from a writer's block again and for some odd reason, I've been getting headaches while I write. I think I just need a new prescription for my contacts and glasses (which is coming soon!) but staring at the screen while typing is just wearing out my eyes.**

 **I promise to try and bring another update soon! But OQ smut week is coming up and it may have to wait until after then because I'm going to be all burnt out on smut from that.**

 **Let me know if you enjoy!**

* * *

Sunlight filters through the windows, casting a fresh golden glow around the room. Regina wakes up, the light stabbing through the darkness that encases her as she sleeps. It registers with her just moments after she's woken up that she isn't in her bedroom. She's in Robin's. And she's naked. When that thought hits, last night's events came rushing at her, slamming into her like a tidal wave. Last night, she had had sex with her best friend. Not just any sex but the best sex Regina had ever had.

That same man who had fucked her good and proper the previous night is curled up behind her, his chest against her back. He breathes deeply, her body moving in unison to each breath he takes. It whispers against the back of her neck and makes her disheveled hair tickle the side of her face.

Regina turns in his arms, her skin sticking to his from where sweat had dried from their activities the previous night. Robin is sound asleep and he actually looks very adorable like that, his face calm and peaceful, mouth parted ever so slightly as he snores quietly. Regina smiles at the thought and buries her head against his chest. A strong arm moves and wraps around her waist, tugging her possessively against him. She raises her leg and places it over his legs, but not before she feels his half-hard erection brushing against her.

She had demanded round two in the morning and with a glance at her alarm clock that read 9:32, she decides she's going to get what she wants.

Regina crawls on top of Robin, positioning herself so that she can grind her hips against him. Robin groans in his sleep as she gives one meaningful rotation of her hips and Regina smirks wide and proud. She leans in and begins kissing his neck. Her lips dance over his skin as she peppers it with kisses, and she trails her tongue over the vein that pops out when he strains his neck. All the while, her hips rock against his erection, which settles easily against her core, sliding between the lips.

Finally, Robin's eyes pop up and he moves his head to stare in awe at the woman on top of him. After a heartbeat, his face twists into a sleepy smile. "And here I thought I was dreaming," he murmurs, "yet here she is, naked, on top of me."

"Last night was too good to be a dream," Regina says, continuing to slide her wet heat up and down the length of Robin's rigid cock. He groans in pleasure and places his hands on her thighs, sliding them up her smooth skin and back down again before he touches her sex. Regina huffs and frowns at him.

"I do believe I promised you round two this morning," Robin says, his hands gripping Regina's hips as her pace picks up.

Regina smirks, watching Robin's face twist in pleasure. "You did," she replies. "So, what are you waiting for?"

Robin laughs and sits up, bringing his lips to Regina's for a hungry kiss. He devours her lips, sucking on them possessively. His hands move between them, cupping her breasts and his fingers tease her nipples into hard pebbles. Heat shoots through Regina's body and she moans against Robin's lips, her sound wild and from deep within.

Finally, their lips pull away with a smack and they both pant for air. "How do you want it?" Robin asks.

Regina thinks a moment, her head tipped to the side before she says, finally, "From behind." It's always a position she's been wanting to try, but she had been too nervous to ask her previous sex partners, not that there had been many of them to begin with. Now that she has Robin in her bed–or rather, she's in his at the moment–she doesn't feel like she has to hold anything back.

Robin smirks a little at her idea. "From behind, huh?" he asks, taken with the idea. When Regina nods, his smile turns mischievous. "Alright, flip over."

She does as instructed as Robin climbs off the bed and positions himself behind her. Regina grabs fistfuls of the blankets and bites her lip as she feels Robin's hands cup her breasts and then trail down her body. He teasingly runs a finger through her slick folds, causing her to bite her lip to contain a moan.

"I wanna hear you," he says firmly, his thumb pressing against her clit, causing her body to jerk forward. His commanding voice makes Regina think to ask him to take this to a Christian Grey level one day, when they're a little more comfortable and used to this new area of their friendship. She can only imagine how sexy it would be to be bound and blindfolded, and Robin with a whip in hand would be the hottest thing ever. She shivers at the thought. Robin continues to give her clit several hard, meaningful strokes until Regina releases her lip and lets a moan escape her from deep within.

"Good girl," Robin praises before his hands cup her ass. He runs his hands along the skin there and then he gives her a playful smack. "Have I ever told you that you have an amazing ass?"

"I don't believe it's been mentioned," Regina replies, glancing over her shoulder to throw him a playful smirk. "Now, are you going to sit there and gawk at my ass or are you going to fuck me?"

Robin smirks. "I'm going to wipe that smile off your face," he says and raises a brow. Regina shutters and grabs a pillow, burying her face in it as she feels Robin's tip tease her entrance.

Finally, he slides into her and she greedily takes in every inch. Regina moans into her pillow as Robin slowly begins moving within her, his hands running along the expanse of her body, slowly exploring. At a lazy pace, Robin slides himself in all the way and out until just his tip is inside of her, and Regina knows he's just doing it to torture her.

"Robin," Regina pleads, bucking her hips as best as she can. "Please... I-I need it faster! Fuck me harder!" she begs.

Robin suddenly grips her hips and increasingly speeds up his pace, slamming into her so hard that her legs nearly give out. Regina screams into the pillow she has her face buried in and her fingers grip it for dear life as Robin's cock rams into her g-spot. Her screams are joined by his groans and the sound of their skin slapping together as he pounds into her wet heat repeatedly, over and over again.

"Robin, I'm going to–" she doesn't get the chance to finish because she comes so hard that stars burst across her vision.

Robin continues to pound into her as she rides out her orgasm and it makes the sensation all the more desirable. When it passes, Regina's arms collapse and she falls onto the bed, feeling Robin slide out of her, his seed dripping down her legs.

Regina pants heavily as Robin joins her once again on the bed and pulls her into his arms, kissing her roughly. She responds eagerly to his mouth which greedily kisses hers. Robin sucks and nibbles on her lips and his stubble scratches her chin deliciously, making Regina want more. She was already addicted to this man.

Finally, though, they pull away for air and Regina falls against his chest, completely spent. He cards his fingers through her hair and tugs her body up against his. They're both slick with sweat and the room smells like sex, but Regina can't bring herself to care as Robin's hands explore her body, his fingers mapping over every inch of her skin.

Her eyes meet his, only to find his usually cheery blue eyes dark and stormy with desire. She can feel him still hard against her leg and her core begins to throb as she thinks about taking him inside of her once again.

"We should get up. We can shower together. It saves water," Regina says after a moment, figuring they can finish up in the shower. "And then I'll make us breakfast."

Robin smiles a little. "Sounds good to me," he says as he climbs out of bed and leads Regina into the bathroom. He turns on the water and then they both climb in together as the hot water cascades over their bodies.

In an instant, Regina is pinned up against the cool tile wall with Robin's hands on her body and his lips capturing hers in a searing kiss. His erection pressed against her belly as he tugs her closer to him, arms snaking around her to keep her as close as possible while he drinks of her lips. Regina opens her mouth and allows Robin's tongue to enter. Their tongues tangle in a fury of heated passion and Robin kisses her so hard and thorough that Regina sees stars.

Eventually, they pull away for air and Robin buries his head against Regina's neck, his hot breath whispering against her skin. After he brushes her wet hair away, which had plastered to her skin, his lips begin to brush against the column of her neck and his hips rock into hers. Regina tips her head to the side and leans against the wall as Robin trails kisses up an down her neck. And when he stops, he settles for that spot right beneath her ear which he sucks on, eliciting a moan from the woman beneath him. Already, he'd found the very place that made Regina practically melt into his arms.

She gravitates closer to him and his kisses slow. He takes his time, sucking gently on that soft spot, his hands sliding up and down her sides. Their raging desire had fled all of a sudden, but the passion stayed behind.

"I'm really glad you had that dream," Robin murmurs, his lips still pressed against her neck. He begins kissing along her jawline and Regina sighs contentedly, her hands gripping his biceps. "I was really missing out," he says.

"You were," she hums. "But so was I. I feel like a horny teenager," she adds with a laugh.

"You can come to me any time you're up for a little fun," Robin insists, kissing the corner of her mouth.

Regina looks up at him. They're so close that the tips of their noses brush one another's. "You want to continue to do this?" she asks.

Robin nods. "If you do. I think we've both found a satisfying sex partner who we're both comfortable with," he says. "Clearly, neither of us have any romance in our lives, no one there to pleasure or love us. We only have each other and I think we owe it to ourselves to have a good time with no regrets. Who is more fitting to do that with than your best friend?"

Regina smirks. Robin had a valid point and she didn't even need the convincing, but now she's more sure than ever than this new level of their relationship will be good for them. "Well, then, what're you waiting for?" she challenges.

His lips are on hers immediately and his strong arms are hoisting her up. She wraps her legs around his hips and throws her head back as he slides into her. His arms help her move up and down over his length. Regina moans as they set a steady pace, the sound of wet skin slapping together drowning out the sound of water hitting their bodies. Robin's lips attack her neck again and Regina is almost positive she's going to wear the marks to show off their passionate time together.

Robin picks up the pace and his cock slams into her rapidly, drawing her close to orgasm. A tight feeling coils deep in the pit of her stomach and with one exceptionally deep, precise thrust, Regina comes without warning, her inner walls spasming around his cock.

Robin pants as he lowers Regina back down to the ground. She can tell he's close but hasn't gotten the chance to come yet. She smirks at him and drops to her knees, taking him into her mouth before he has the chance to say anything. She swirls her tongue slowly over the tip of his hardened member, her hand working up and down his shaft. She moans against his dick and keeps her eyes turned upwards, her eyes locked on his as she bobs her head along his length.

"Regina, I'm going to come," he says.

She releases him from her mouth and continues to pump him with her hand as he cums over her neck and chest. When he's finished, she stands and lets the water wash away his seed.

"Let me clean you off," Robin says as he grabs her purple loofah hanging next to his green one. Regina always kept her own shower supplies at his apartment because she often stayed over when she was too tired to go back to her own. He lathers the loofah in her apple-cinnamon scented body wash and begins to rub it into her skin. He especially takes his time on her breasts, watching the soap foam over the mounds of her breasts and nipples and then slowly cascade down her belly from there. He then moved down watching the soap escape down her legs as he rubbed the loofah through her folds.

Regina bit her lip when Robin spent a little too long right there. He replaced the loofah for his hand and his fingers found purchase on her clit and his lips found hers once again. He kept his pace slow with both his fingers and his mouth as they stood beneath the water. His lips moved against hers at a slow pace as his hand fondled with her clit. Regina found it to actually be quite relaxing. Eventually, his hand came away and they were simply focused on making out. Robin's lips passionately sought after hers, but they kissed lazily.

"Let's finish up our shower before the water gets cold," Robin says as they part for air. He washes Regina up and instructs her to go make breakfast while he finishes.

She dresses in the clothes he had given her last night and makes her way downstairs. She knows her way around his kitchen and in no time, has a full fledged breakfast in the making. Robin makes his presence known a few minutes later by snaking his arms around Regina's waist and kissing her neck.

"Mm... I really love these," he says, kissing the hickeys he had decorated all over her neck. "Lets people know you're mine."

"I'm yours?" Regina chuckles, tipping her head to the side to allow Robin more access. He finds that soft spot again and presses a kiss there, making Regina sigh softly.

"Mhm," Robin hums, his voice vibrating against her skin. "All mine. And I intend to bring you amazing pleasure for as long as we decide to keep this up."

Regina smirks and leans back against him. "I certainly like the sound of that," she says as Robin's hands slip beneath her shirt and play with her nipples. "But right now I'm cooking you breakfast so unless you want burnt bacon, we can continue this later."

He smirks against her neck and draws his hands from beneath her shirt. He slips the fabric of her shirt away from her shoulder and presses his lips there instead, arms circling around her waist once again. He slowly begins to rock them gently from side to side as he nibbles and kisses at her shoulder.

Something about this, wearing Robin's clothes, cooking in his kitchen, with his arms wrapped around her and lips all over her skin, is incredibly domestic. Regina feels safe in his arms, wanted and appreciated.

Eventually, Robin lays his head against Regina's shoulder, watching as she made their breakfast. She turns her head and smiles at him. "What?" she asks.

"I'm just not ready to let you out of my arms yet," he says. "I like it too much."

"I suppose that's a good thing for me," she says, setting the bacon on an extra plate before turning in Robin's arms. "Breakfast is ready."

He chuckles and steals a few quick kisses from Regina's lips and now she thinks they're acting more like a couple than ever before. Robin had always been very loving with her, always touching and holding and kissing her face (but not her lips), yet sex had changed them both drastically in such a small amount of time.

"Let's eat," he says as he presses one last kiss to her cheek before letting her go. He helps Regina bring in the eggs and bacon, as well as their glasses of orange juice and then they sit down together at the small table in his apartment and begin to eat.

"Maybe I need to come over every night and give you incredible sex so that you'll cook for me the next morning," Robin teases as he eats his food.

Regina chuckles and kicks him playfully under the table as she rips off a piece of bacon with her teeth. "I've told you about a thousand times that you can come over anytime and I'll fix you breakfast. Or lunch. Or dinner. Reading and collecting books aren't my only hobbies."

"Maybe I'll start taking you up on that offer," he says with a smile playing over his lips. "So, do you think we need any rules for what we are doing? I hope you have contraceptive pills because I've been fresh out of condoms for years if last night and this morning weren't an indication."

"No reason to worry about me getting pregnant," Regina says and shakes her head. "Well, at least, carrying the baby to full term."

Robin frowns a little. "What do you mean?"

Regina heaves a small sigh and shovels some eggs onto her spoon. "Remember the man I told you I fell in love with, Daniel?" Robin nods so she continues. "We ended up getting pregnant a few years before he died in the car accident. I lost that baby. I was pregnant again shortly before his death and weeks after, I lost that baby, too. The doctors say that carrying a baby to full term is nearly impossible for me. Even conceiving is hard."

Robin stares at her with a saddened expression. "I'm sorry, Regina," he says gently. "That's awful. I don't know what to say."

"It's fine, I've come to terms with it. I can't be a single mom anyways and had one of those babies lived, I'd be raising Daniel's child all by myself, and I don't think I could ever do that, having to look that child in the face one day and tell it that it's father is dead... having to see his face or his eyes or some sort of resemblance every time I saw its face. It would just be too painful," she says, heaving a sigh.

"I suppose that's true," Robin says, taking her hand from across the table. "Well, I guess we don't need to worry about condoms or birth control unless you want to."

"No need," Regina replies. "If I get pregnant, which is unlikely, I'll just lose it anyways." She decides to change the subject. "What if one of us finds someone else?"

"Well, I suppose if we start dating someone, we can stop this. I don't think they'd appreciate it if they found out we were fucking our best friend," Robin says with a small chuckle.

Regina nods, managing a smile. "That's true. My brief dalliances were jealous of you to begin with and we weren't even having sex back then."

Robin smirks. "Well, there's a lot to be jealous of. I'm successful, handsome, close to you, and now they can add that I've given you the best sex of your life to the list. They have a good reason," he says.

"Cocky much?" Regina asks as she sips at her orange juice.

"I'll let you be the judge of that," he replies with a wink, wincing when Regina kicks him under the table. "You've gotta quit doing that," he laughs.

"Who's gonna make me?" Regina shoots back, crossing her arms over her chest. "You?"

"Oh, you did not just say that," Robin says with a smirk.

Regina raises an eyebrow. "I just did," she replies, sitting back in her seat. "Make me."

Robin smirks devilishly and before Regina knows it, he's made it to her side of the table and his lips are on hers. He kisses her hard, lips devouring hers with desperation and her breath leaves her. After a moment he pulls away. "Are you done talking now?"

Regina laughs a little. "Only if you kiss me again," she replies.

"You're a little minx, you know?" Robin asks with a shake of his head. "I could get used to this." And his lips were covering hers once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! I originally planned on updating after smut week but I got busy and couldn't even do the prompts because of that. Ugh. Anyways, I'm back after another two weeks of camping and ready to give you all an update. So here we go ;)**

 **Also, before we get into this, if you aren't comfortable with bdsm, don't read this chapter. I assure you won't miss much. This chapter is just a filler anyways.**

* * *

Several weeks had passed since Robin and Regina had agreed to become friends with benefits and nothing could have been better. They were addicted to each other and couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Every night, they had dinner together and then fucked like rabbits and the next morning before breakfast, they fucked again. They'd done it in about every inch in each other's apartments, in every position imaginable and then some, and yet there was still that insatiable need every time they laid eyes on each other and they just couldn't get enough.

However, tonight is Friday once again and that meant a movie, takeout, and their new favorite activity–sex. They're at Regina's tonight, curled up on the couch together, Robin with his laptop and Regina with a book. She had moved on to reading the _Fifty Shades of Grey_ sequel, which Robin relentlessly teased her about. Tonight is no different, but tonight, Regina plans to use his taunting to her advantage. She has had this in mind for a while now, which is why she bothered to finish the book to go on to the sequel.

"You're still reading those books, huh?" Robin asks, nudging her shoulder to get her attention, but Regina already knew it was coming.

"Yes," she replies simply, turning the page without looking up. Her reading glasses slip down her nose slightly. "Why do you ask?"

Robin shrugs. "I just thought that you'd stop after your sex life spiced up again," he replied.

Regina sighs and gives him a bored expression, but inside, her heart is pounding. "Maybe I'll stop if you try it with me," she dares him, tone blunt, and Robin's eyebrows raise in shock.

"Try what exactly?" he asks, his voice quivering. Regina watches with a smirk as he wets his lips. He's intrigued. Perfect.

"You know what I mean, Mr. Locksley," Regina says as she sets the book down. "I made you watch the movie the other day," she adds as she grabs his laptop and sets it on the coffee table. She crawls into his lap and straddles him, her arms circling around her neck. "The morning after our first time, do you remember that? How you instructed me to get on my knees so you could fuck me and wipe that grin off my face?"

Robin nods and swallows thickly. "I remember," he says, hands gripping her hips.

"It made me want you to dominate me," Regina confesses. "And I keep reading those books because I picture us. I picture you tying me up and having your way with me and punishing me when I don't obey," she says, a mischievous smirk taking over her face as she grinds her hips against his, once and then again.

"Are you sure, Regina?" Robin asks. He sounds doubtful but she can feel his erection pressing up against her. He's turned on by the idea. "It seemed pretty intense. I don't want to hurt you."

"I trust you," Regina says. "And over these past few weeks I've been gathering a few, er, toys for us to use for this. If we don't like it, we don't have to do it again. I just want to try."

Instantly, Robin's eyes become dark and stormy with lust. "Okay. Tell me what you want me to do."

"All of the toys we will need are in my dresser, bottom right drawer," she informs him. "But it is up to _you_ to tell _me_ what to do."

Robin nods and smirks a little. "Okay, I think I can do that. But one more thing before we start," he says as he reaches for the remote and turns the television off, the apartment settling into silence except for their heavy breathing. Regina wonders if her heartbeat is audible as well. "We need a safe word. I don't want to do something you aren't comfortable with and not know when I'm supposed to stop."

"Safe word..." Regina says and looks around, biting her lip in thought. Her eyes flit to the basket of apples over on the kitchen counter. "Apple. That's my safe word."

Robin nods and Regina watches, mesmerized, as his eyes grow dark and stormy with lust, his face hardening into a look she's never seen before. His erection presses between her legs, his desire quite evident for her now. He looks so intimidating and Regina feels her stomach clench with the emotion.

"You will address me as Sir, do you understand?" Those are the first words out of Robin's mouth, his accent thickening as his voice drops an octave. The amount of wetness that pools between Regina's thighs because of his voice is alarming and her clit throbs for attention. "I asked you a question. Answer me," Robin says coolly, drawing Regina from under her spell.

"Yes," Regina says and nods.

Robin's fingers dig into her hips. "Yes, what?" he demands.

"Yes, Sir," she amends meekly. "I understand."

"Good girl," Robin says, his fingers loosening slightly. "I have a few more rules for you," he adds and Regina nods to let him know she is listening. "You are not allowed to come until I tell you to. You mustn't make noise or squirm. And if you disobey else anything I say, I will punish you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir," Regina answers.

Robin nods and gives her a smirk. "Very well. Let's go upstairs." He stands and sets her down on the ground, giving her ass a pat to get her going. Regina scurries up the stairs as quickly as she can.

When she gets into the bedroom, Robin hasn't followed her yet, so she sits on the bed and waits for him. When he emerges, he's got one of her dining room chairs in his arms. He sets it down in the center of the bedroom without a word.

"Come here," he instructs. Regina gets up from the bed and obediently comes to stand in front of Robin. "Good girl," he praises and immediately begins undressing her. His fingers work with the buttons of her shirt and Regina watches as he scoots it off of her shoulders. His fingers then unlatch her bra and it too comes down and disappears somewhere on the floor. Next, her pants and being pushed down her legs, followed shortly by her panties and Robin requests Regina to step out of them, so she does.

She now stands gloriously naked before him and although Robin's face is stoic, the large bulge in his pants suggests she's doing things to him. Robin lays two hands on Regina's shoulder and trails them downwards, over her breasts, down her stomach, and back up again. The pad of his thumb coasts over one of her nipples before he pinches it between his thumb and index finger. He gives her nipple a firm twist and Regina gasps. She realizes her mistake too late.

Robin's other hand reaches up and grasps either side of her jaw, squeezing ever so slightly. His fingers pinch her nipple a little harder. "You're a rebellious little thing, aren't you?" He cooed, his voice chillingly calm. "What did I tell you would happen if you broke my rules?"

"I-I'd be punished, Sir," Regina answers, her lips tugging into a small frown.

"Good. And do you know which rule you broke, Miss Mills?" Robin demands.

"I made a noise, Sir. I am sorry," she said quietly, her eyes growing big and pleading.

Robin frowns, disapproving. "Sorry doesn't cut it with me. Bend over," he snaps, releasing his hold on her so that she can do what he says.

Slowly, Regina does as instructed, presenting her ass to Robin. He gently rubs his hand over her smooth skin and her heart pounds in anticipation, every muscle in her body clenched. Suddenly, his hand reels back and a loud smack resonates throughout the room. Regina bites her lip to hold back a whimper and clenches her fists as pain and pleasure courses through her. She feels more wetness pool between her thighs and Robin must sense it as well because he slips a single finger through her folds. Regina feels her thighs quiver and she does her best not to move an inch.

"You're already wet," Robin chuckles in dark amusement. "Only little sluts get wet from a whipping," he says. "Are you a slut, Regina?"

"N-No, Sir," Regina says quietly, biting down on her lip as Robin presses his thumb against her clit. She resists the urge to make a noise, no matter how badly she wants to moan. "I am loyal only to you, Sir."

Robin smirks and his calloused hands run over her ass, soothing the place where he had given her a good swat. He helps straighten her up and turns her to face him, brushing the hair from her face. "Good, that is what I like to hear," he says. "But you are a slut. You are my slut," he says.

"Yes, Sir," Regina says, resisting the urge to smirk. She would wear that title proudly just as she would the red hand mark on her ass.

"Sit," Robin says and points to the chair positioned in the center of the room. Regina obediently crosses the room and sits in the chair. "Good. You said the toys are in the bottom right drawer, correct?" he asks as he makes his way over to the dresser.

"Yes," Regina says and nods. "Yes, Sir," she says quickly, amending herself for not using 'sir'.

Robin bends down and pulls the drawer open with a smirk. Regina watches as he digs around, producing various items. He has handcuffs, rope, a leather crop, and a vibrator. Regina can't help but smirk as he picks up the items and brings them over.

"Hands behind the chair," Robin instructs. Regina loops her hands through the holes of the chair and keeps them close together. Robin walks around and secures the handcuffs to her wrists. They're tight and if she moves, they will hurt, another reason for her not to squirm. Next, Robin uses the rope and ties her ankles to the chair, spread apart so that her sex is still on display. Once she is all tied up, Robin steps back and admires his work.

"Perfect," he says and hastily begins to remove his clothes. "Do you remember the rules I gave you?" he asks as he pulls his shirt off.

"Yes, Sir," Regina answers.

"Tell them to me," Robin says as his pants come down next and then his boxers, his hard, thick cock springing free and standing tall like a flagpole. Regina wants it inside of her, stretching her tight hole, filling her up.

"I am not allowed to orgasm," she says and Robin nods his approval. "I cannot make noise or squirm. If I disobey these rules or any other instructions you give me, I will be punished."

"Good girl," Robin says. He walks over to Regina and grabs the leather crop. He plants a hand in her hair and gently brushes her dark locks away from her face as he drags the crop over her belly. It sinks lower and lower until it brushes against her clit. Regina's muscles tense but she does not move.

"You are sensitive, Miss Mills," Robin says with a smirk. "You're wet for me. I bet you want me to pleasure you, to help relieve you of that ache between your thighs. Is that correct?"

Regina nods, her gaze almost pleading as she stares up at Robin. "Yes, Sir," she answers.

Robin smiles, the crop brushing her clit again. He then lets it snap against her sensitive bud and Regina can't help but hiss as the crop stings against her soft, delicate skin. A second snap of the crop comes, harder this time and Regina bites her lip, knowing that one was a punishment for her noise.

"You disobeyed me again," Robin snaps. "I said no noises." The crop sings through the air as it comes down on her skin, leaving an angry red mark on the side of her thigh. Her skin tingles but Regina can't decide if it hurts or tickles. "You've been a very bad girl." The crop hits one last time against the delicate lips of her sex and this time, Regina knows it is pain she feels, but she doesn't mind it. She feels wetness oozing out of her, utterly turned on by the punishment she is receiving.

"I'm sorry, Sir," she whispers, her eyes big and soft. "Can... Can I make it up to you?"

"Did you just speak?" Robin demands, the crop whistling through the air as it cracks against her thigh.

"Sir, wait, I–"

Smack!

Regina cringes as a third mark on her thigh joins the other two and she bites back a whimper.

"No speaking unless spoken to," Robin growls. He takes Regina's chin in his hand and gives her jaws a firm squeeze. "Do I make myself clear, Miss Mills?"

Regina nods her head. "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry," she murmurs, looking up into Robin's cold eyes.

"Now," he says, his voice softening a little as his hand loosens and he strokes her jaw, soothing where his fingertips has made red marks on her skin. "Speak. What were you saying?" His hand drifts back into her hair and his fingers massage her scalp. Regina lets her eyes fall closed.

"I asked if I could make it up to you, Sir," Regina responds. "I am sorry for disobeying you."

"How sorry?" Robin asks, his hand stilling at the base of Regina's skull.

"Step closer," Regina says before her eyes widen. She had just bossed him! "I-I mean... If it pleases you, Sir, I would like it if you came closer."

Robin lets it pass and Regina thinks it is only because he is curious. He takes a few steps closer and Regina beckons him with her fingers forward still. When he is close enough, she leans her neck forward slightly so that she could wrap her lips around his cock and looks up at him with a playful expression.

"Clever girl," Robin says with a smirk, biting his lips as he watches Regina's plump lips close around his manhood. His hand cards through her hair, pushing it backwards so that it does not get in her way. "It pleases me that you know what I like. I may just forgive you for this."

Regina smirks and slowly twirls her tongue over the tip of his cock. She cannot work him with her hands, as they are cuffed behind her, so she knows she will really have to work to get him to finish. So far, she takes the way his eyes fall closed to be a good sign. Her mouth takes more of him in, her tongue sliding along his shaft. She bobs her head slowly to start, lips paying extra special attention to his tip. Regina swipes a bead of pre-cum away with her tongue and feels herself growing more needy down south when Robin lets out a very sexy moan.

She wishes her hands were free so she could at least rub herself, but she knows she cannot speak up and ask Robin to assist her. She cannot move either, the rest of her body besides her head cannot move, so attempting to rub her engorged clit on the surface of the chair is out of the question as well.

Regina lightly scrapes her teeth against Robin's throbbing length. He groans and makes fists in her hair with his hands. If she keeps it up, she can finish him off soon and maybe, just maybe, her services will be repaid. She hollows her cheeks and takes more of him into her mouth, deep enough to trigger her gag reflex, but she won't let that deter her. She fights back a cough and breathes through her nose as she bobs her head faster now, sucking on his manhood, pressing her tongue against his tip when she reaches it.

"Damn it, Regina," Robin says, so wrapped up in his pleasure that he nearly forgets their little roleplay. But one quiet, barely audible moan that vibrates off his cock reminds him and his hand yanks slightly at her hair. "Hush or I'll spank you again," he snaps, his voice taught with pleasure.

Regina looks up, her eyes locking onto his as she draws him closer and closer to orgasm.

"I'm going to come," he says, his voice calm and collected.

Regina acknowledges what he says by sucking harder, to the point where Robin groans and throws his head back. It isn't long before he orgasms and she swallows his cum like the little slut he had told her she was.

"Good girl," Robin says, moving a hand down to her mouth. His thumb drags along her bottom lip and chin, clearing away a dribble of semen. "I'd say that earns you a reward, don't you?"

"I certainly hope so, Sir," Regina answers as she licks her lips and moves her jaw from side to side. She's never given a blowjob that intense before and her jaw is certainly feeling it.

"Good, because I agree," Robin says as he bends down on his knees before Regina's parted legs. "Remember, you cannot come until I tell you to. And you cannot move or make a noise, or else I'll spank you again and I won't be as easy on you this time."

Regina nods obediently, her chest beginning to rise and fall in anticipation. She knew he was not going to go easy on her. He was going to pleasure her to the point of breaking, he would make her want to scream his name and squirm where she sits, posed with her legs wide open for him.

Robin starts by trailing kisses up and down Regina's thighs. She can feel her wetness ooze slowly from her as his beard delicately scrapes her skin. That feeling is her kryptonite and Robin knows it all too well. But she will not give in, she won't disobey.

"You are so wet," Robin murmurs, nuzzling his nose against her thigh. He draws in a breath and then releases a soft sigh. Warm air whispers against Regina's bundle of nerves that begs for attention and it is so starved for it that even the brush of warm air against it sends tingles throughout Regina's entire body. She bites down on her lip to contain the sound that builds in her chest, clawing to get free. A shiver passes down her spine and she is thankful Robin doesn't discover it.

Slowly, Robin slips two fingers through Regina's slippery folds. They glide easily, up and down, from base to top of her sex, coating it in the slippery substance that drips from her very core. Robin brushes his thumb against her clit and when her muscles clench, he presses his thumb against it harder and gives it a few firm strokes.

"You like that, don't you?" he asks, drawing lazy circles over her clit. Regina purses her lips and tries to squeeze her legs together. Her actions result in Robin pulling his hand away. In seconds, she feels the slap of the crop against her thigh. "What have I said about moving?" He brings the crop down again and this time it sings through the air as it comes down on her clit.

Regina can't help but let out a yelp as her clit throbs painfully, still wanting more. The leather crop smacks against her legs again, punishment for her noises.

"One more problem out of you and we will resort to a punishment worse than this crop. Do you understand?" Robin asks.

"Yes, Sir," Regina says.

Robin bends back down and smirks when he notices that Regina's whippings have made her even more wet. "You little slut. You really do enjoy your spankings. Look at how wet you are, Regina," he says as he delves his two fingers back into her sex. When he pulls them free, they glisten with her wetness and Regina can't help but smile at how turned on she is by this.

Regina watches, mesmerized, as Robin then licks his fingers clean, moaning as he does so. "You taste so good," he says, lips curling into a mischievous smirk as he realizes what an effect this has on Regina.

His fingers find that sweet spot again and he teases her clit before diving two fingers inside of her unexpectedly. Regina is so slick that his fingers make wet noises as they slide in and out of her entrance. She tries her best not to moan, or move at all, which is hard, because she usually has to squirm to be able to handle the delectable tingles that overpower her senses when he pleasures her like this. She pants heavily, desperately trying to be a good girl.

"It's hard for you, isn't it?" Robin teases, his fingers speeding up slightly. "You want to moan and squirm so badly but you can't," he taunts. He moves his fingers inside of her until he's hitting her g-spot over and over again. Regina knows she could come at any moment, but she can't. "I can tell you want to come. But we can't have that. The fun has just started."

Robin slips his fingers out of her and Regina watches as they glisten with her wetness. She doesn't think she's ever been this horny before. And when he puts his fingers to her lips and instructs her to taste herself, she feels her arousal grow even stronger as she wraps her lips around his fingers and gives them a firm suck to clean them off. Her eyes darken with desire.

"Good girl. Now it's time for the real fun to begin," Robin says playfully. He grabs the vibrator and Regina's eyes widen. Oh no... she hasn't used that thing in a long time, she knows the effect it'll have on her will be chaotic.

Before she realizes it, Robin presses the vibrator up against her clit. Regina bites her lip so hard she can taste blood and her muscles tense up so much she thinks they'll be sore for days. The vibrator hums softly as it kneads her bundle of nerves. Shockwaves of pleasure coarse through her body. She squeezes her eyes shut, willing everything in her to be still as Robin strokes her clit with the vibrator. Regina's stomach clenches and a tight feeling worms it's way inside of her, ready to become undone.

She's going to come.

Her breathing picks up and she cringes as she tries desperately to hold back her orgasm. Her heart pounds as her body wills itself not to find release. So when Robin pulls the vibrator away, Regina is thankful. Her clit throbs and wetness drips from her core, the discomfort of holding back an orgasm still tight in her lower belly.

"We can't have you coming just yet, Miss Mills," Robin says as he goes to put the vibrator away. He moves back over to Regina and unties her ankles and then uncuffs her hands. "Stand," he says simply.

Regina pulls herself to her feet and rubs her wrists where the cuffs have rubbed her skin raw. She feels Robin wrap his arms around her, tugging her body close to his. Her breasts press against his chest and she can feel his erection against her belly.

"Alright, Miss Mills," Robin cooes, his hands resting on her ass. He leans down and begins peppering kisses against her neck. Regina knows that he sometimes liked to leave a hickey but usually they were light and went away within a day or so. But now, he sucks on her skin like his life depends on it, starting from the base of her neck and going upwards. Finally, when he reaches her ear, he nibbles on it and Regina can feel him smirking. "I have to make sure the world knows you're all mine," he whispers against her ear, his voice making her eyes flutter shut. "I won't have any man trying to take what rightfully belongs to me."

Regina doesn't know why, but she loves it when Robin calls her his. He's done it before, not when they're roleplaying like this, and it always makes her heart pound, but to hear how possessive he is right now, it makes her knees go weak.

Robin leans in and presses a chaste kiss to her lips. "Now, I'm going to tie you to the bed, okay?" he informs her as he runs his hands along her sides. Regina nods and takes a deep breath as his calloused hands glide over her smooth skin. "I'm going to pleasure you again and once you are close to orgasm, I want you to tell me."

Regina nods obediently. "Yes, Sir," she says quietly.

Robin smiles and gently cups her breasts in his hands for a brief moment. "Good girl," he says softly, his thumbs grazing over her nipples as they grow erect and hard. "After I straightened you out, you've been being a very good girl, so think of this as a reward." He leans in and kisses her then, taking her mouth with raw passion and desire. His arms wrap around her and he picks her up effortlessly. He carries her over to the bed and pulls back the duvet before laying her down.

"Alright, baby, I need you to lay back and put your hands up," he says. Regina is glad she's been being a good girl, it has softened his attitude and he is rewarding her. She does as she is instructed. Robin smiles and takes the rope, tying her hands to the bedpost. "I'll remove those bonds when I get ready to fuck you."

Once he finishes tying up Regina, he joins her in the bed and spreads her legs apart. He crawls between them and kisses her thighs when he reaches them. "So beautiful," he whispers as he kisses her thighs. When he reaches her sex, he teasingly runs his tongue through her folds and Regina bites her lips and throws her head back to prevent herself from making noise or moving.

Robin gingerly latches his lips around her clit. He slowly swirls his tongue over it and gives it a few gentle sucks. Regina feels her muscles tense up as she tries hard not to move an inch, no matter how hard she wants to react to what he's doing with her. But he must find it too easy for her, for one second, he's fondling her clit with gentle strokes of his tongue and the next he's sucking, nipping, and licking her relentlessly. Regina's breath and heartbeat quickens and she arches her back. Her hands ache to shoot into Robin's hair but they are tied above her head. Robin moans against her and it rocks her to her very core. Regina bucks her hips and tightens her legs around his head.

"Sir, please, I'm going to come!" she shouts desperately.

Immediately, the assault on her sensitive bundle of nerves stops. Robin lifts his head from between her legs. "Ah, ah... I said you could tell me when you were going to come but I didn't say you could move."

"I'm sorry, Sir," Regina says quietly and frowns at him.

"I'm going to have to punish you," he says. He unties her and bends her over the bed with her ass presented to him. Robin grabs the crop and gives the back of her legs a few good swats. "Now, when I fuck you, you are going to stay quiet and you're not going to move unless I tell you to. Do you understand?"

Regina nods again, still in her position bent over on the bed. "Yes, Sir."

As soon as the words are out of her mouth, Robin is sliding into her. She buries her face in the sheets to muffle her sigh of relief to finally feel him stretching and filling her up. Her fingers curl into the bedsheets to ground herself as he begins to move inside of her. Pleasure runs through her every nerve as he thrusts in and out of where she had needed him most. She wants to beg him to take her harder and faster, but she can't unless she wants punished again.

Robin's hands grip her hips, guiding her body to move with him as he picks up the pace since Regina was instructed not to move at all. She bites her lips to contain a moan and the room is filled with the wet sounds of Robin's thrusting and the smack of skin on skin. He begins to go harder, deeper, faster, until Regina's legs become like jelly and she is using every ounce of her strength not to move, make noise, or come. She knew she was going to be sore tomorrow morning, but she didn't mind, the way Robin pounded into her relentlessly was just too good to make her care.

"Are you going to come soon, babe?" Robin asks, panting heavily as he molds them together.

Regina nods. "Yes, Sir, whenever you say I can," she says. The need to orgasm was becoming almost painful now, since she had been denied for so long. "Please..." she begs in a whisper almost inaudible.

Robin gives a few more good thrusts. "Okay, you can come now," he tells her. "Come for me, Miss Mills."

And she does. Stars burst across her vision as her entire body reacts to her orgasm. Her legs go weak beneath her and she's lucky to have the bed under her body to support her. Every muscle in her belly contracts and releases and a tidal wave of pleasure makes her cry out. Regina feels Robin's seed run down her legs as he pulls out of her and lifts her into his arms. She relaxes against him, panting just as he does to catch her breath as the smell of sweat and sex fills the room.

Without a word, Robin lays her down on the bed and climbs in next to her with a soft smile. "How did I do?" he asks.

"Very good, Sir," Regina tells him with a smile, watching as he gets settled in next to her. "Will you stay the night?" she asks.

Robin gives her a smile and leans in to peck her lips. "Of course I will," he says and opens his arms to invite Regina into his embrace. She crawls in and closes her eyes. "I found that to be quite enjoyable."

"Me too," Regina agrees. "We should do it again sometime."

"It would be my pleasure. Goodnight, Regina," he says.

"Goodnight, Robin."

* * *

 **Prepare yourselves... within the next few chapters, things are going to change for our dear friends and it won't be for the better. Just thought I would warn you. But don't worry, I'm not Adam and Eddy. I'll fix what I break.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know updates are taking forever, but school makes my life so busy! I'm trying my best, though, to write whenever I can.**

 **This chapter is going to set up a good chunk of the story. Don't get too excited when you read the ending! That's all I'm going to say. Also, the next chapter will be triggered. You've been warned, but don't worry, I'll warn you again.**

* * *

It was another Friday and the leaves were changing colors, the wind was cold and crisp, and Regina had caught her annual autumn cold. She woke up that morning with a pounding headache, a scratchy throat, stuffy nose, and upset stomach. With Robin gone on a business trip as he had been for the last week, Regina had no one to comfort or care for her, so to add to feeling shitty, she was also grumpy, which may have also come from the fact that she was sex deprived, as her lover hadn't been around for the past week. After getting ready and downing two Advil tablets, she headed for work, where her bad mood and wellbeing did not go unnoticed by Regina's assistant, Belle, who always helped her in the bookstore.

"Regina?" Belle asks as Regina makes her way inside of The Book Palace, "is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, just a bit under the weather this morning," Regina replies, taking a deep breath as she sets her bags down behind her desk and takes a seat.

She needs a coffee or some herbal tea, anything that will soothe the dull ache behind her eyes, the churning in her stomach, something that will wake her up.

She pulls out her laptop and turns it on, blinking at the bright screen that pierced her eyes. She can feel Belle watching her intently.

"You don't look fine," Belle says and sets the book she is holding in its proper spot before crossing her arms over her chest. "You know, you can go home if you want. I'm sure I could survive a day here by myself."

"No, Belle, that's alright. But thanks for the offer," Regina says as she turns the brightness down. There, problem solved. Somewhat. At least she can get some work done without burning her eyeballs out.

The day ticks by slowly. Regina constantly finds herself glancing at the clock. If she could just get to four, she could get off of work early to pick Robin up at the airport. But each time she glances, no matter how hard she works, only a few minutes have gone by. The shop is quiet all morning. Only a few customers pop by to look at some books, to buy a few, to hang around in the chairs up front to read quietly after making themselves a cup of coffee. Regina has thought about getting a cup for herself and maybe one of the muffins that Belle had brought in from Granny's Diner that morning, but her stomach is still queasy and she's afraid that anything that goes down will come back up.

At around noon, Regina feels even worse. She's managed to evade Belle's questions about her wellbeing but that doesn't mean the other woman isn't concerned. She's eying her all the time, making sure she really is okay.

"If you won't leave, maybe you should head into the back office and nap," Belle suggests after a while, once it's only the two of them in the shop. "Regina, really. You look like you could either faint or vomit. You should rest."

"Fine," Regina says. She's been looking for an excuse to quit as much as she doesn't want to do it and Belle nagging her is a good enough reason she supposes. So, she heads back towards the back room and plops down on the couch. She pulls an old quilt over her body and sighs, staring off at the wall as she tries to get some sleep.

Regina hasn't felt this bad in years. Maybe she's coming down with the flu... but with a sinking feeling, she thinks she knows what this is. She lays there in worry for the next several hours, unable to tear her mind away from the thought.

When four o'clock rolls along, Regina rushes over to the grocery store to grab some things she needs, along with ingredients for lasagna. It's Robin's favorite and she knows he will want it tonight. Then, she heads off to the airport and stands, waiting for Robin to disembark.

Finally, she sees him, and her face lights up. He grins back at her, his eyes twinkling happily. Regina rushes forward into his arms and hugs him tightly.

"Hey, love," Robin laughs as he lifts Regina up and spins her around, arms wound around her slim waist. He kisses the top of her head as he sets her back down, neither of them willing to pull apart. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Regina replies. "I've been so lonely without you," she says and leans up to kiss his cheek. "So has my bed," she murmurs against his ear.

When she pulls away, Robin is giving her a mischievous smirk. "I'll make it up to you tonight," he says softly.

Before another word can be said, someone is clearing their throat. Both Regina and Robin turn to see a tall, slender woman with chocolate hair, dark eyes, and tan skin standing before them. She is dressed professionally and gives the two of them a look of disproval.

"Oh, right. Regina, this is Marian Maids. She's come back with me on a business deal," Robin introduces. "And Marian, this is my best friend, Regina Mills."

"Best friend?" Marian asks with a raised brow.

Regina can't help but feel jealousy build up inside of her. Robin was with this woman all week? She can't help but glare at her. "Yes, is that a problem?" she asks defensively, snaking her arm around Robin's waist.

Marian gives her a sly smirk. "No, not at all," she replies, her voice sickly sweet. Robin must catch on to it because he tenses. "I've just never seen friends so... intimate."

"We get that a lot," Robin says with a nervous laugh.

"For all we know, we'll probably just marry each other some day," Regina adds. Shit. Why did I say that? she thinks.

"Hm..." Marian hums, her eyes narrowing on them. "I'll see you later, Robin. Thanks for a nice week." She smirks at Regina as she says that and walks off.

When Regina glances up at Robin, he's watching her walk away. She slaps his arm and he looks down at her with a frown. "Ouch. What was that for?"

"For not telling me you went on a business trip with a hot woman!" she growls.

Robin sighs. "I didn't go on the trip with her, we just had to work together along with our coworkers," he says. "Are you jealous?"

"No," Regina snaps. "I just hope you remember our rules," she says.

"Yes, I remember, which is why I'm fucking you good and proper tonight. I haven't had sex for a week and more importantly, I haven't had sex with you. We need to make up for lost time," he says. When Regina still frowns at him, Robin sighs and leans in, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "I missed you," he says, "and you are totally jealous."

Regina scowls. "I am not."

Robin throws her a smirk and takes her hand. "Come on, let's go home before you start turning shades of green."

As they walk away, Regina is still not impressed. She's mad for some unexplainable reason, even though she knows that's so dumb. "It's not funny, Robin."

"Regina..." Robin sighs. "Are you okay?" he asks. "You aren't acting like your normal self."

"I've been feeling terrible all day and this was the cherry on top," she says.

"What? Me coming home?" Robin asks as disappointment crosses his face.

"No. You coming home with another woman," Regina snaps.

Robin gives her hand a gentle squeeze as he pulls her to his side so he can wrap an arm around her. "Regina, I've remained loyal to you this entire time. I have no interest in Marian. She's tried, believe me, but I told her every single time that I have a beautiful girl waiting for me when I get home."

"But I'm not your girlfriend," Regina points out.

"No, but you're my best friend and I've made a promise to you that I intend to keep," he says. "Besides, why would I want to hop into bed with another woman when I can come home to, well..." he gestures at her and smirks, "... this."

Regina gives him a playful nudge, feeling slightly better. "Okay, fine," she says softly. "I guess I can forgive you."

"Good. Let's head home."

* * *

They return to Robin's apartment shortly after. He unlocks the door and lets the both of them inside. Regina holds the bag of groceries that she had picked up before going to get Robin and he juggles his luggage.

"Go unpack. I'm going to get started on dinner," Regina says.

She makes her way into the kitchen as Robin disappears down the hall to his room. She flips on the light, narrowing her eyes as the brightness aggravates her head again. She hopes a hearty meal and some rest will edge away the discomfort she's been feeling all day. Maybe Robin will give her a massage.

She makes lasagna and Robin comes into the kitchen just as she's putting it into the oven. He wears a bright smile. "Lasagna? My favorite!"

"I know," Regina replies as she gets squished against his chest in a big hug. His arms envelop her tiny frame and he cradled her head against his chest. "I figured it would be a good 'welcome home' meal," she murmurs and wraps her arms around Robin. "Robin... I can't breathe."

"Sorry," he says gently as he loosens his arms but doesn't let go. "I just missed you." He runs his fingers through Regina's hair as she lays against his body. He slowly rocks them back and forth as he buries his face against the side of her head.

"I missed you, too," Regina says. She is grateful he's home. She's missed his company, his smile, his laugh, the way he holds her and kisses her and... fucks her. Her heart is beginning to betray her and Regina thinks she's starting to develop actual feelings for her best friend.

"So, you've had a bad day, huh?" Robin asks as he scoops Regina effortlessly into his arms and whisks her away into the living room. He lays her down on the couch and follows suit until they're cuddled up together in a tangle of limbs.

"Yeah," Regina says as she lays her head against Robin's chest and listens to his heartbeat. His fingers play with her hair and for some odd reason, it soothes the ache she's been feeling in her head all day. "I've just been feeling under the weather."

"It may be the change of seasons," Robin says as he presses his lips to her forehead, letting them linger there. "A little cold maybe."

"I hope that's it," Regina whispers, taking in a deep breath. Robin's cologne filled her nostrils and the pine smell soothed her despite her racing mind.

They settle into silence after that and Regina dozes off until the sound of the oven gives her a rude awakening. She stumbles tiredly into the kitchen and serves dinner. Lasagna is about the only thing she's eaten all day, and after a few bites, she's finished. It won't be good on her already weak stomach and she doesn't want to make herself sick. Robin voices his concern but Regina brushes it off as she busies herself with the dishes and tells him to pick out a movie.

When she heads into the living room, the TV is off and all that lights the room are a few candles which Robin must lit. He holds his arms out for her and she falls into them in exhaustion.

"Baby, I'm sorry you aren't feeling well," he says softly as he cradles her close and kisses her head. "It makes me upset to see you like this."

"I'll be fine," Regina murmurs as she unbuttons Robin's shirt and pushes it off of his body. She lays her head against his bare chest, listening to his heart beat. That combined with the rise and fall of his chest makes her eyes grow heavy with sleep.

"How about a massage?" Robin suggests.

Regina smiles. "I thought you'd never say that," she says.

"And I thought you'd never ask," Robin replies.

He slips Regina's shirt off as carefully as possible, trying his best not to disturb her since she's cuddled against him so closely. Her bra comes off next and joins their shirts which now lay in a pile next to the couch. They lay against one another, skin to skin. Regina finds it quite relaxing, somehow adding to the way Robin's hands begin to move along her back, working away the tension she's been feeling all day. She sets free a gentle sigh, her body going limp against Robin as his fingers work their magic on her shoulder blades and lower back.

"Does that feel better, babe?" He asks, his warm breath against her ear. He presses a kiss to her temple and reverts to rubbing soothing circles along her back, which results in tingles that leave her muscles relaxing all the same.

"Yes," Regina breathes. As she shifts to make herself a little more comfortable, she discovers Robin's half-hard erection throbbing in his pants and an idea pops into mind. "I want a full body massage."

Robin smirks. "As you wish, but I believe this needs to be taken to the bedroom," he says as he picks her up again. "Just so we have more room to lay you out," he says but they both share a knowing smirk.

After he sets her down on the bed, he finishes removing her clothes. Her pants and panties come down until she's completely bare.

"Alright, backside first. Flip over," Robin says. "Something tells me I'll pay a little more attention to the front."

Regina rolls her eyes and chuckles softly as she turns over and displays her back to Robin. He spends several moments thoroughly massaging the muscles in her back, palms and fingers working in unison until her entire back tingles and feels loose. He then moves to her ass and runs his hands over it, giving her cheeks a gentle squeeze before he moves to the insides of her thighs. Regina feels her body betraying her plan as wetness begins to pool there. She hears Robin chuckle as he moves on down her legs and even spends a few minutes massaging her feet.

"Okay, flip over," Robin instructs.

Regina turns over and doesn't feel any action for several moments. She opens her eyes to catch Robin just staring at her. She clears her throat and nudges him with her knee and that does the trick.

He laughs and smiles sheepishly. "Right, sorry."

Robin starts out on her shoulders and collarbones before making his way down her chest. He cups her breasts in both hands and traces his thumbs through the valley between them and all the way around them. He palms them lightly, making sure to rub over her nipples to get the full effect. Regina isn't sure if she's just so relaxed that it feels this good or if he's doing something special, but her breasts feel wonderfully sensitive to his touch.

His hands then move down her stomach and he leans in, lips taking their place over one of her nipples. Regina whimpers as he sucks it into his mouth, his tongue lapping to harden it into a pert bud. His hands fall to her hips and inner thighs and he massages there in a sensual manner as he switches to her other nipple.

His hands then move right to where she wants him, where she is slick and throbbing. His thumb rubs over her clit and a shaky moan passes her lips. His mouth travels away from her breasts and down her belly. His lips take their time, pressing slow kisses all over her skin as his fingers fondle with her folds and his thumb whisks over her clit again and again.

"Robin…" Regina murmurs.

They've done this enough to know what that means. Robin presses a chaste kiss over her pubic bone and then runs his tongue over her clit. Regina moans and arches her back, fingers delving into Robin's hair. She gives it little tugs as his tongue works it's magic. He laps at her clit relentlessly, swirling around it slowly and then pulling back the hood with his finger to give it full attention. Regina cries out as his lips latch around it and he pulls it into his mouth.

"Fuck…" Regina gasps, fingers lightly scraping against Robin's scalp as he sucks on her clit.

Slowly, he pushes two fingers inside of her entrance and begins to pump them in and out of her. He curls his fingers upwards so that he's hitting that spot inside of her that makes her nearly scream.

"Yes… Robin! Shit, right there!" Regina moans as his fingers pump in and out of her as relentlessly as his tongue works her clit. She feels her muscles tighten and her sex throb, she's going to orgasm. "I'm gonna come…" she pants as her walls clench around Robin's fingers. His tongue laps at her clit as she rides out her orgasm and when she's finished, he pulls back with a smirk.

"Feeling better?" he asks.

Regina smirks at him with a satisfied expression. "Definitely. But now I believe someone else has a problem." She sits up and yanks Robin's pants down and then his boxers, his erection springing from its confines, standing tall. Regina wraps her hand around his length and gave it a few meaningful pumps. "Fuck me."

Robin smirks at her and presses her back onto the bed, his lips connecting with hers immediately. They kiss passionately as he moves his body between her legs. Regina continues to pump his cock with her hand, getting delight from the little moans she pulls from his lips.

Robin removes her hand from his length and slowly slides it into her wet heat. He keeps a slow, steady pace as he plunges himself deep inside of her and then back out. Regina whimpers, trying to get him to go faster, but when their kisses turn to soft, languid, and passionate, she finds she actually doesn't mind the change of pace. There is something so much more intimate about lovemaking like this than just a rough, hot fuck.

The bed rocks slowly with their motions, squeaking every so often as Robin delivers another deep thrust. Their kisses are nothing but tongues exploring each other, feeling each other.

"I missed you," Robin murmurs, nibbling on Regina's bottom lip before slowly pulling away. He buries his head in her neck and picks up the pace, keeping things very passionate still.

"I missed you too," Regina replies as he kisses her neck, slowly sucking her skin. Regina knows he will make a mark, and she grins when she thinks that his excuse will be that he had to let the world know she was still his. He moves a hand in between them to rub her clit, pushing her closer to the edge once again.

After several long moments, Regina feels herself about to come. "I'm close," she says breathlessly.

Robin picks up the pace once again, his thumb pressing against her clit a little harder. Regina arches her back, nipples brushing against his chest as he chases her orgasm over the edge. As she comes, she feels him release inside of her and when he pulls out several seconds later, his seed runs down her legs.

Robin throws the blankets over them and pulls Regina as close to him as possible. Everything feels so perfect, to be curled up beneath blankets that feel soft and warm against her bare skin, to be curled up in Robin's arms. He presses a few tender kisses to her lips and Regina cups his face in her hands as she keeps him there. His hand lazily fondles with her nipples as they drink in one another. Regina can't help but think about how domestic this feels, to be loved on and appreciated after passionate lovemaking.

"Mm..." Robin murmurs as he pecks her lips one last time. "I'm glad to be back. Get some sleep, babe. You need your rest."

They fall asleep together after that, Robin worn out from his travels and Regina exhausted from her day of feeling under the weather.

When morning comes, Regina is rudely awoken by a terribly nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She eases from Robin's arms and runs down the hall to the bathroom. She locks the door behind her just in time before she's throwing herself in front of the toilet and vomiting up what little content is left in her stomach. She knows now that it's time to act, to confirm her suspicion of the previous day.

She stands up shakily and flushes the toilet, washing her hands and face and rinsing her mouth out with water and mouth wash. She then creeps downstairs to the kitchen cupboard where she pulls out the box of tests she had hidden there after purchasing them at the grocery store yesterday.

She removes one and retreats to the bathroom, her hands shaking violently as her heart pounds and let's adrenaline rush through her veins. She can only hope for a negative, that this is a false alarm and she's truly sick. She doesn't want to be pregnant, not after the past two times with Daniel, because she knows, once again, what that will mean. Because of her, her unborn child will die. She will lose a third.

When five minutes are up, she looks down at the test results and finds her worst suspicions are confirmed, it's true and her heart sinks, making her feel sick all over again.

She's pregnant.


End file.
